Something new Something different
by mizattitude14
Summary: My name is Haley James. I'm a nobody, and I'm crushing on a somebody. Can one assignment change a person's entire life?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to try something new. This fanfic really has nothing to do with the show, other than the characters names and such. My main character Haley explains everyone to you in this chapter. If needed, I'll explain more as the story goes along. This is a Baley story! I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Hales, I can't believe you eat that stuff" my best friend Lucas said in disgust. He eyed my food as I put it into my mouth and chewed. "Mmmm" I said as I dug my spoon into the bowl going for more. I, of course, was over exaggerating. This earned another disgusted look from Lucas, his face scrunched up like he was sucking a lemon.<p>

I swallowed the food particles in my mouth and stated "Come on Luke, it seriously isn't that bad" I placed my spoon back into the bowl, scooping up the last bit, and offered it to him. "Why don't you just give it a try?" I suggested, raising my eyebrow. I knew he would greatly reject my offer, but it is so worth it seeing him squirm like that. I laughed as he turned away from me to gaze at the door. Man, he is a goof. I finished my lunch and turned to see what he was looking at.

Peyton. Peyton Sawyer. Her name was like snake venom. She was entering the cafeteria with Brooke Davis. Brooke is the star cheerleader. Everyone wanted to be her, everyone wanted to be her friend. All the boys wanted to date her. Hell the girls wanted to date her, too. She had the life everyone wanted. No parents, no rules, all fun. I rolled my eyes as Peyton laughed at something Brooke said.

Peyton is Brooke's best friend, her partner in crime. Where ever Brooke went, Peyton followed. There wasn't anything she did without Brooke, and visa versa. She was the bitch in the relationship. One time I was shoved into her, and she went ballistic. Not that she remembers now because that was last year.

The two girls went over and sat down beside Nathan Scott. Nathan is the star basketball player. A hottie. The guys admire him, and the girls want him. He wants Peyton, who keeps turning him down. I think she is secretly playing hard to get because she likes the attention. They had others at their table: Rachel, Bevin, and Tim. They all were the popular crowd. They all hated me. Okay, they didn't hate me.. Most of them didn't even know I existed.

My gaze went back to Brooke Davis. She is beautiful. So beautiful I believe angels created her. Her hair always seemed to be flowing in the wind, even if we are inside! Her eyes were this beautiful shade of green, with golden flecks that burned with a passion while she smiled. She had the perfect lips… I then noticed that the table of people had turned and glared at me. I felt my face become blood red as I turned away, hoping they forgot and went back to their lives. They did.

Lucas had finally turned back to me and started talking about his game tonight. Lucas Scott is my best friend. Although he is on the basketball team, he continues to associate with me. I'm grateful with that because he is my only friend. It's sad really, but I'm a nobody. A school nerd that nobody noticed, ever. I'm use to it though.

Now thinking about it, I was noticed once. Last year, a vicious rumor was started that I was a lesbian. The accusations are 100% true, and I believe my ex girlfriend Terri started them. You see, I broke up with her because she was moving. I simply don't do long distance, not because I don't believe in them, but because I don't have time for them. I'm a tutor, and I have all honors classes. Well, mostly honors, I have one class that isn't honors. Teen Living. I also have a job and Karen's café'. See? I'm simply too busy for a relationship with a girl that moves to the other side of the world. Terri didn't see it that way though, so I believe she started the rumor to get back at me.

Everyone noticed me back then. Whispers and glances filled my day for a week last year. I was even noticed by Brooke. That day, we made eye contact for a whole ten seconds. The best ten seconds of my life. If it isn't obvious by now, I'm totally smitten for Brooke Davis. However, after Billy's sex tape was released, my sexuality was last weeks news and Brooke went back to pretending I didn't exist.

The bell rang and Lucas and I went to teen living class. Sitting in the front as usual, I pulled out my notebook and prepared for class. Just as the late bell started to ring, Brooke and Peyton walked in. They sat in the back with Nathan, Rachel, Bevin, and Tim. The cool crowd always sits in the back. I never understood that. I mean, how can they hear from back there? I guess academics isn't important to them.

Anyway, that is my life. A nobody, crushing on a somebody.

* * *

><p><strong> I have a story that has been dancing around my mind since I started my BRACHEL story. This story won't be as updated as my other, but I'm thinking of taking it somewhere. What do you Baley fans think? (:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here is a second chapter. (: I felt inspired a bit tonight to write. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Teen Living class has always been a bore for me. We never really do anything in this class, but since it is reaching the end of the year our teacher has planned a big assignment for us. In all seriousness, I think she is doing this to torture us. She was slack all year and now that grades are due, she needs to produce some assignments to get marks for us.<p>

I glanced around the room, nobody was paying our teacher the slightest bit of attention as she took the attendance. After she called attendance, she sat at her desk and started to type at her computer. Finally, after twenty minutes of silence, she stood.

"Class" she said. Nobody even glanced up. "CLASS" she raised her voice, a bit more stern now. She had my attention, but everyone in the back was still piled around Brooke and Peyton's desks. After a moment, in a moment of desperation, the teacher smacked her ruler against the desk in front of her.

SMACK. The desk just happened to be mine. I squeaked in surprise. I heard a few snickers from the back as the class turned to Mrs. Carter, giving her their attention.

"Good." Mrs. Carter commented, now pacing around the room. "Class. I have a end of the year assignment for you. It is very important and will count fifty percent towards your final grade". A few sighs and boos filled the room. Mrs. Carter raised her ruler, threatening to smack in on the desk again. I tensed up, why does she always have to stop in front of my desk!

The class was silent once more and Mrs. Carter continued " I have put numbers into a hat" she pointed to her desk where an old looking hat laid. It was one of those hats that old women wear. The ones with feathers and flowers in them. It has got to be the ugliest head wear in the world.

The teacher walked over to her desk and picked up the hat and continued "Each of you will draw a number, and whomever draws the same number will be your partner on this assignment." Mrs. Carter then opened her desk drawer and pulled out a detector. "This is a detector. You and your partner will spend the week together, as well as the weekend. Each detector has to be within fifty feet I believe it was…." her voice trailed off as she read something on her computer screen.

"Yes. That is correct." she concluded " Now I know I can't keep you students out of your other classes, so each morning you will report to me and I will turn off these detectors. And every afternoon, after your classes, you will report back to me to have the detectors turned back on. "

Mrs. Carter picked up a box that was sitting behind her desk and started to pass out the detectors. " I will be attaching the detectors to your wrists. I know teenagers, you'll have one person carry both to get out of the assignment. It won't happen this time" she said, a toothy grin spread across her face. After the box was empty she went back to the front and wrote on the board.

"You will have three parts to this assignment. First, you and your partner have to write an essay at the end of the week on what you've learned about the other. It is a way that I'll know you actually spoke over the time period." she laughed as if she made a joke, when nobody laughed with her she continued " Second, you have to present your partner a gift over the weekend. Something, again, to show you learned a bit from your partner throughout the week" Her marker squeaked as she wrote out the instructions. My pen was writing violently trying to keep up with her. I noticed I was the only one in the room writing… This made me turn red, and I put my pencil down.

"Finally, the last part is actually what you'll be doing for the remainder of class. You are going to write a letter to your partner. First impressions can sometimes be misleading" she said as she finished writing on the board. "Any questions?" she asked.

A split second later Tim's voice called out " I can't wait to have a girl sleeping in my bed!". The class snickered. Mrs. Carter raised her hand to silence her class. "Good point Tim. I have taken the liberty of contacting your parents. Their will be sleeping arrangements for any students who come with a opposite sex paring. This is a school assignment, not a way to get laid boys." she said in a stern voice. The class didn't seize to giggle. I even smiled a bit, glancing around the room.

"What about same sex couples" I heard a voice say. My heart stopped beating. I made eye contact with Rachel. She was smirking at me "I've head some rumors that we've got a queer in our class". Now the whole class was staring at me. I turned beat red, I felt tears forming in my eyes. I decided I didn't mind when nobody noticed me. Lucas came to my rescue "Shut up Rachel. If you spent as much time on school work as you did not minding your own business, your father wouldn't have to pay to keep your stupid ass in school" he sneered. I loved Lucas, I really did, but his comment was harsh. My eyes widened in astonishment.

The teacher slapped her ruler down on my desk again. SMACK. I squeaked again. The class laughed at me, again. "class!" SMACK. Squeak. Snickers. "Attention please!" she called, slamming her ruler again on my desk. SMACK. Squeak. Snickers grew louder this time. My face was so hot, I knew I was extremely red by now. Mrs. Cater finally realized that smacking my desk with her ruler wasn't very smart. She moved on to another desk. "SILENCE"

...

The class was quiet, aside from random giggles.

"Rachel and Lucas. See me after class" she said turning and grabbing her hat off the desk. "Now, we don't have much time. Pick your numbers and your first assignment is to be done before you leave today." She walked around the room and everyone took a number. It was finally my turn. I pulled out the last sheet of paper. _21_. It said. I wonder who else had my number…

I glanced at Lucas. He mouthed "14" to me. I shook my head sadly. He wouldn't be my partner.

Then Nathan stood. "Alright, who is the lucky lady?" he smirked and read his number out loud. "Peyton, you have number 16, right?".

I looked over as Peyton opened her paper. "Nope, 14" she said and looked around the room. Lucas raised his hand "I have 14" he said. The two made eye contact. I could sense a spark there. I knew Lucas had a thing for Peyton, but I got a vibe from Peyton that it could be mutual.

"I have 16" Tim said eagerly. "DUDE! Party!" he said throwing his hand up, ready for a high-five. Nathan shook his head and sat down. The rest of the class read off their numbers. Bevin was paired with Skills. This was an odd coupling because Bevin was a cheerleader and Skills… well, he didn't really have a label. He hung out with Lucas and played basketball on the River court, but he didn't try out for the school's team like Luke.

Rachel was paired with Mouth. This kind of bothered me because Mouth was my friend too. Even though we didn't speak much, I knew he liked Rachel. Rachel will destroy him during this assignment.

Everyone was paring up quickly. I looked towards the back and came in contact with my green eyed beauty. How long had she been staring at me? She wasn't the only one staring at me. Peyton was shooting daggers my way. What is her deal anyway? Peyton grabbed Brooke's paper. "Who has 21" she questioned out loud, although I'm sure she knew the answer. I hesitantly raised my hand. Peyton laughed "Brooke, you're paired with Tutor-Nerd". I made eye contact with Brooke once more. Her face was unreadable.

Maybe this class doesn't suck after all…

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter two. What do you think?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So, after weeks of filling out applications, I finally got a job interview! This made me happy, so I decided to write another chapter to my baley story. I tend to write better when I'm happy. (; So here you guys go!**

* * *

><p>We have about five minutes of class left. Everyone has to write a letter to their partner. Basically it's like a hello letter. The teacher is going to hold on to these letters until the end of our project, then she is going to give them to the person they're written to. My hand shook nervously as I wrote my letter.<p>

_Dear Brooke,_

_Hi. I know I'm not your first choice on this project, but I'm going to try my best to get us an A. I think it's cool how you're a cheerleader. I could never go out in front of people and cheer. You look really good in your uniform._

_-Haley_

Shoot, I can't write that! I quickly tried to erase my last statement, but I the bell had rung. Shoot shoot shoot, I looked around desperately for my eraser. Of course, I had to buy the separate eraser. I don't know why I couldn't buy the little erasers that stick to the pencils. As I was sitting at my desk cursing myself, the teacher came by and grabbed my paper off the desk.

"No. Wait!" I whispered, reaching for my letter. The teacher pulled back "Miss James, I said time is up" and with that she put the letter in her stack and the class filed out of the room.

I sighed and gathered my things. Lucas and Rachel walked up to Mrs. Carter's desk to hear their punishment. I decided to wait out in the hallway for him. After about five minutes, Rachel came out. "Heyyy Tutor-queer" she sneered at me. "Thanks to you, I have detention for a week after this lame ass project". I looked nervously at my feet. "I don't see how I got you in trouble Rachel" I whispered, not making eye contact. Where is Lucas? I want to leave already. I heard Rachel take a step towards me; I smelt her perfume as she leaned in towards me "Because, if you were normal, we wouldn't have a problem". This angered me. Normal? I finally looked up and made eye contact with her. Woah, she is very close to me. I was taken back with the little space occupied between us.

Just then, I heard a voice behind me "Rach, don't tell me you're hitting on tutor-nerd here". It was Peyton .Wait, if Peyton is here… that means.. I looked over and made eye contact with the green eyed beauty. "I would never do such a thing!" I heard Rachel say, and then felt a force against me. She had shoved me, pushing me so hard I fell backwards onto my butt. All my books scattered onto the floor. Peyton and Rachel started laughing. I felt tears gathering in the corner of my eyes as I quickly gathered my stuff.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" I heard Peyton say. I looked up and saw Brooke on the ground next to me, picking up my books. "Peyton, you don't always have to be such a bitch" she said, handing me my books. Our hands brushed, and for a brief moment, I felt a spark. I heard Peyton scoff at Brooke's comment, and Brooke finally made eye contact with me. "I'm sorry for her" she said, handing me my last book from the floor. Our hands touched again, more sparks. I couldn't contain the smile that appeared on my face. And amazingly, she smiled back!

It was the perfect moment, which was ruined by Peyton "Man, whatever Brooke. Let's go." She said; I could feel her eyes burning holes in my back. I then heard two sets of footsteps descending from me. I glanced back and saw Rachel and Peyton leaving.

I then realized Brooke was still kneeling beside me. I looked over at her, and she was staring at her hand. Oh my gosh, did she feel the sparks too? I was about to speak, when she glanced up at me. Her eyes were sparkling. "Anyway" she started, wiping her hand against the back of her jeans as she stood up. "Can I get your number?" she asked. I was in a daze; Brooke Davis was talking to me. I stood up and nodded. She handed me her phone and I punched it in. I handed her the phone back and realized I hadn't spoken this entire time. "I hope working on this project together won't suck". Did I really just say that? Out of everything in the world that I could have said, my mouth chose a sentence that insults her. I opened my mouth to say something to explain that I didn't mean it as an insult, but she cut me off. "Yeah, hopefully" she said dryly. I was in a panic, I insulted her. She will definitely never like me now. To my surprise, she then smiled at me. "I will see you later then". She turned and walked the way her best friend had disappeared from before.

I stood in the spot, stunned. Brooke Davis talked to me. She actually talked to me. She has my number. I quickly pulled out my phone to see if she had sent me a text. 'No messages' my phone read. I mentally slapped myself, why would she text me; she had just left not even five minutes ago. I slid my phone back into my pocket as Lucas finally emerged out of the classroom. "Sorry for the wait Hales, I had to finish my letter to Peyton" he explained. I grew angry. WHAT? He had time after class to finish his letter? I shook my head "It is fine" I said as we walked down the hall way, making our way to his car.

Lucas always gave me a ride to and from school. He had his license and a car; I did not. Once in his car, we drove in silence. His rock music was playing quietly in the back ground. I started to think about this project with Brooke. One full week working together; it will be wonderful. The project started tomorrow after school. I have never been so excited for the next day of school.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to write a paragraph of after school between Lucas and Haley. To show their friendship, but my sister just came into my room and I have to go entertain her. Blame her if this chapter doesn't satisfy your needs (;<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiii guys, here is another chapter. I'm trying to decide if I want to write all the chapters in just Haley's point of view, or throw in other characters viewpoints. I'd like to keep it all Haley, but I don't necessarily want this story to be all about her. It is a Baley story, but that doesn't mean it has to be all Baley right? I don't own a darn thing.**

* * *

><p>I hugged Lucas tightly. "Thanks for the ride Luke" I mumbled into his chest. I felt the vibrations of his laugh against my ear. "Hales, I've been giving you a ride every day for almost three years now, and you've thanked me for it every day. Don't you think once is enough?" he asked; I felt him put his hand on the back of my head as he pulled me into the hug. I shrugged slightly "I'm just really thankful for you Luke. You're my best friend" I said as I pulled back to look into his eyes. He smiled and returned my gaze. "You're my best friend, too." I grinned and he playfully punched me in the arm.<p>

"Do you want to come in?" I asked; my gaze looking towards my house. "Nobody's home" I said sadly. My parents weren't ever home anymore. Taylor became such a hassle that my parents had to continuously drive down to get her out of trouble, and when they weren't wrestling Taylor outta trouble, they were at a photography showing for Quinn. Sometimes it sucks being the youngest child.

"Again?" Lucas asked, and sighed. "I would really love to hales, but my mother got sick this morning. I have to go in and help in the store" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. I nodded. "Do you need any help?" I offered sweetly. Today was my day off, but I didn't mind. It was better than staying home alone.

Lucas shook his head "No, it's okay. I won't be there long. I'm just going in to close. I am closing the store early tonight". He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I really was lucky to have him. I waved to him as he got into his car.

I watched him drive away, and when his car was a small speck in the distance I started walking towards my house. I was thankful for my job at Karen's Café. If it wasn't for Lucas and his mom, I wouldn't be who I am today. Being a young adult and not having your parents around can really hurt. Karen treated me like her daughter, and when I became old enough, she gave me a job at the café.

When I arrived in the quiet house, I went straight into the kitchen. There wasn't much to make anything for supper. A couple cans of beans, one bag of noodles, some kind of meat, and a half bottle of milk. I picked up the milk and pulled down a glass from the cabinet. I opened the milk and poured it into my glass; it came out in clumps and splattered into my glass. It was disgusting; I threw the spoiled milk into the garbage and rinsed out the glass. I guess I had to go to the grocery store; however, since I didn't have a car and Luke was at work, I had to walk. It wasn't a far walk, but it sure was hot. Recently, it hit the 100 degree weather. I waited until it got dark and then I headed out.

I walked along the road, a few cars passed but not many. About half way there, I heard a car stop behind me. "Haley..?" I heard a raspy voice say. I turned and saw the green eyes I haven't stopped thinking about since freshman year. "Brooke?" I questioned. What is she doing here? More or less stopping to talk to me. "What are you doing?" she asked; she was obviously confused. I laughed to myself. She must think I'm completely nuts to be walking alone in the dark like this. I shrugged "Going to the grocery store…"

Brooke broke eye contact with me for a moment; she seemed to be contemplating something. Finally, after a moment, she looked back to me "Do you need a ride?" she asked me. My heart started to race. If it was possible, I'm sure my heart would beat out of my chest like the mask character. You know the guy with the green face. I shook my head and shrugged "You don't have to. It isn't a far walk and I'm almost there anyways." I saw something flash over in her eyes, I couldn't tell what it was because it was gone the second I noticed the change. "It isn't a problem" she pushed. I gave in and held my breath as I walked over to the passenger's side. I heard a click signaling she had unlocked the door, and I got into her car. "Thank you" I said as I buckled my seat. Then we were off.

It smelt amazing in her car; like vanilla. I was silently enjoying myself when Brooke finally spoke "So.. you don't have a car?" she asked me. I shook my head "Not until graduation. My parents are waiting until then to give it to me for a present." I explained. She nodded and made eye contact with me briefly. "Do they normally let you walk alone at night?" she asked as she took a right turn. I laughed lightly. She actually sounded interested in our conversation. "No. well, they don't know. They aren't home much" I admitted. I figured why not. I mean, we will have to share personals starting tomorrow. Brooke nodded her head "Yeah.. I can relate" she whispered back. She sounded pretty upset about that. Maybe she did understand. Maybe she didn't have the perfect life she lets everyone believe. I didn't want this conversation to stop even though I feel like I'm going to explode being this close to her. "What are you doing out this late?" I asked; hoping that I picked a good topic. I was never good at talking to people.

"Headed back from Peyton's" she said in a monotone. I thought about it a minute. Her and Peyton's house were on the other side of town… why was she on this side of town? I didn't bother to question it. It wasn't any of my business. I just nodded in return, and then my greatest fear happened. It became silent in the car. I thought of so many topics, but not one of the conversation starters left my lips.

After about five minutes, we arrived at the store. "Thank you, again, for the ride Brooke". I smiled sweetly to her. She looked down at her hands, then back up at me "I can wait… and give you a ride home if you'd like. It isn't any trouble" she said as she smiled back at me. She was persistent. Maybe she hated being alone just as much as I did. "I would appreciate that" I said.

I ran into the store quickly. I didn't want to keep Brooke waiting too long. I grabbed a loaf of bread, milk, eggs, and a frozen pizza. I got pizza for dinner and a couple things for breakfast tomorrow. All of this took about ten minutes to gather and then I was back in Brooke's car.

"Thank you, again" I said again as I buckled my seatbelt and she drove it. She chuckled quietly "It really isn't a problem Haley. Besides, I feel bad for how Peyton treated you" she admitted. I turned to look at her as she continued "She isn't normally like that. Just.. a lot of stuff has been going on recently, and since then she has been horrible to everyone" she explained to me. I understood; she was sticking up for her best friend. "It isn't a problem." I said. I was hurt by Peyton's words, but Rachel was the one who pushed me. Brooke made eye contact with me for a second, and in that moment I knew she was truly sorry for her friend's actions.

It was silent for a moment until she spoke again. "You know, she thinks you're dating Lucas" she said to me. My eyes burst out of my head and I started laughing uncontrollably. "Why, why would she think that?" I said between my laughs. I stopped laughing so I could hear what Brooke had to say "Well, you two are pretty close aren't you? I mean, he is always standing up for you. Isn't that what boyfriends do?" she asked.

I smiled. He really was always there for me. "I love him. I do, but not as you're implying. We are best friends. That's it. He isn't really my type" I said and laughed again. The thought of Lucas and I dating; it was hilarious. I looked at Brooke; her eyes were on the road again. She took a couple turns and we arrived at my house. I felt my stomach do flips as I asked her my next question. "Do you want to come inside for a bit?"

I felt my heart start to race again. As if it could get any faster. Brooke was silent for a moment, so I decided to speak again "I just figured we could get a head start on that project. I mean, I want you to get a good grade you know. I also just bought some pizza if you're hungry. It isn't the best food, goes right to your hips… not that I'm saying you have big hips, your hips are fine. I mean-" Brooke cut me off by laughing. Why is she laughing? I guess that is better than calling me tutor-queer. I smiled uncertainly as she laughed.

"Haley, you really need to relax" she finally said. "I'd love to come in. I really do need a good grade on this project". I smiled and my eyes beamed as she helped me bring the groceries into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun, dun, Brooke in Haley's house huh? (; Is this chapter better than my last? Reviews please.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ- Alright. I'm going to take a few moments to answer most of the questions I keep getting. I was hoping to get the questions answered as I went along writing, but I'm going to go ahead and clear somethings up so I don't lose any of my fans. First of all, I've been getting a lot of concern with Brooke's intelligence. Let me explain, no she isn't dumb, and no Haley doesn't believe that she is. Haley is an innocent soul, and she is infatuated with Brooke. You know, when you really like someone and you are willing to do everything and anything for them just to make them happy. I'm sorry for any confusion; I guess that is one thing I'm going to have to work on huh? **

**So next topic… specific questions answered. 1- LonerInDisguise: The flash was to symbolize a change in Brooke; one that will be later explained when Haley sees it again. And the reasoning for Brooke Davis being on the wrong side of town will be explained in this following chapter (; 2-MiguelCC51- I appreciate your feedback on my point of view question. I would like to keep it through Haley's eyes as well, but with all the confusion I've been getting I may end up throwing in other point of views.**

**As always, I'm grateful for my reviews. My characters are more… conflicted than my first impressions described in the previous chapters. Each one has a background or secret that will be discovered as my story goes on. I hardly had a story line with I started this, but as seeing how many review's I got I really wish I would have planned ahead more. Well, I will stop wasting your time and let you read. (: I don't own a darn thing.**

* * *

><p>"You have a nice house" Brooke commented as we made our way into my home. I smiled at her "Yeah, I guess. It is home" I replied, shutting the door behind her. Brooke followed me down the hallway and I lead her to the living room. "You can have a sit on the couch. I'm going to run up to my room and grab my backpack" I said. She sat back onto the couch as I turned and bounced up the stairs to my room. I was so incredibly nervous, but my excitement triumphed over the fear. I had my chance to show Brooke the real me.<p>

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. This project is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. I quickly went down the stairs, taking two at a time, and found Brooke standing over the fireplace looking at our pictures. I dropped my bag on the couch and walked up behind her.

"That's my oldest sister, Taylor" I said noticing the picture she was eyeing. "She is away at college. So is my other sister, Quinn". I reached around the frame of Taylor and pulled down a picture of Quinn to give her. Brooke nodded glancing between the photos. "It must be nice. Having siblings." She said as she placed the photo back where it previously sat. I shrugged "I guess so. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked her.

We walked back over to the couch and sat beside one another. "No. Only child" she said. I nodded "Well, I will gladly give you my sisters". I laughed and she laughed too. I picked up my bag from where I had laid it before and opened it. "Mrs. Carter gave us a questionnaire sheet. It is supposed to help us with our essays". I pulled out the papers and laid them on the coffee table in front of us. She dug into her back and I asked the first question. "Tell your partner three things about yourself that nobody knows". I looked up and met her eyes. She looked down at the paper in her hands, then back up at me. "I'm a vegetarian" she said.

Wow I had no idea. I smiled at her "Really? How long"? Brooke smiled back at me "Almost four years now. Nobody really knows; they assume I'm on a diet with the salads I eat and such" she laughed a bit as I wrote it down on my paper. I looked back up and waited for the other two things she had to say.

"I like to collect stamps" she said; her eyes seemed to brighten at the mention of the stamps. I smiled and wrote it down. "Why do you collect stamps?" I asked, my pencil scribbling down a few things. "Well, before my father died, he would always travel. And when he came home, he always brought me home a stamp from where he has been. It was something we shared.." she said. I glanced up at her and saw the same flash in her eyes as before. Was it sadness? I believe it was. I reached over and put my hand on her shoulder "I'm so sorry for your loss" I said sincerely. She looked up at me and I smiled at her. My hand was burning from the sparks I felt with my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Thanks" she said smiling back at me. I slowly removed my hand; I instantly missed the warmth her touch gave me.

I scribbled down a few notes. "Okay. I need one more thing for question one" I said, meeting her gaze once again. She twirled her pencil in her hands as she thought of what to say. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help it. She is so beautiful. A moment later, she met my gaze and said "I wasn't at Peyton's tonight. On Monday night, I have a support group I attend." She admitted to me. I was in awe. That must have taken real guts.I wonder what support group it was... I scribbled a few more notes down before saying "I thought it was funny how you were on my side of town". I smiled at her and she laughed. We answered a few more questions; mostly on the surface questions. I guess the first questions were to get us to talking, but as soon as we reached the personal questions it started to get late.

"It is getting late…" I commented looking at the clock on the table. She nodded in agreement "How about we answer the last question on this page and call it a night"? She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at her paper "Tell your partner a secret" she said. My stomach flipped. What do I say? Should I lie? That wouldn't be fair. She hasn't lied to me. Finally, after much inner fighting, I said "The rumors are true". Brooke seemed to be confused at first, then her eyes widened a bit when she realized what I was talking about.

"So you are…." She questioned me.

"Gay?" I finished for her. "Yep. I even dated Terri for a while." Brooke nodded and scribbled down some notes. It was silent for a few moments as she wrote. This scared me; did I freak her out? Maybe I shouldn't have been so upfront about my sexual orientation. Eventually, she looked back up at me. I smiled uncertainly. She put her pencil down "How do you know.. If you're gay?" she asked; in an almost whisper manner. I thought about it a moment.

"How do you know if you're straight?" I countered her question with a question. She laughed "I thought that was the easy part". I shook my head "Nothing is easy. It is just something I know. I never felt right being with a guy, but when I was with a girl, it felt perfect." I said. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. We just kind of fell into this gaze; so many thoughts were shooting through my head. Did I answer her question right? What was she thinking? After a few moments, she broke the gaze and looked at her phone. She cleared her throat and said "I should be heading out". I nodded and stood as she packed her things. Once ready to go, I lead her to the door.

"I had fun tonight" she said as we reached the door. I pulled it open and smiled brightly at her "Me too" I squeaked. She held my gaze for just a moment longer. Her eyes were so beautiful. She slowly moved towards me, so she could exit the house, but she stopped right in front of me. My heart started to race. She was standing really close to me right now. Our eyes haven't left one another, and for a moment she seemed to be in deep thought. There was that flash in her eyes again, something upset her. A wind came from outside and I blinked in reaction. When my eyes re-opened she was past me and on the porch. I said goodbye once more as she made her way down to her car. Once her car was out of sight, I shut the door.

'Giirrrrgleee' my stomach made a noise. I then realized I haven't eaten my pizza. I laughed to myself and went to the kitchen to make my late supper.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been watching south of nowhere again a lot lately. Does anyone know of a website where I can watch alllllllllllllllllll episodes? Don't say teen nick bc they don't have them all. I bought a couple off iTunes, but not all of them.**

**Also, this will probably be the only update for about a week. I'm going to create a story line to follow instead of just writing it day by day. I hope you guys stay with me & I'm sorry if I've disappointed any of my readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello beautiful people! Here is another chapter, just for you! School is starting Aug 15th for me, and with my new job I will probably only update once a week. I have to see how my schedule is and when I'll have a free period to write. I haven't even read any of my favorite stories since I last updated this one. Anywhooooo. I don't own a darn thing (;**

* * *

><p>"Luke! Do you really think that is any better than my lunch?" I yelled at Lucas. He had brought some fried fish on a bun for lunch, and it stunk badly. I put my hand over my nose and scrunched my eyebrows at him. He laughed "Awh, come on Hales. Why don't you just give it a try?" he said; mocking me from the other day when I had brought Custard for lunch. I rolled my eyes and pushed his hands away. He can't possibly believe that fish tastes good. Lucas licked his lips, made an 'mmm' sound, and winked at me. I smiled and went back to eating my lunch. PB&amp;J is a sandwich for God's in my opinion.<p>

There was a loud bang from the corner of the cafeteria. I looked over and saw Mouth on his feet gathering up his lunch. Peyton, Rachel, and Brooke were standing before him. Hmm. I wonder which girl he ran into. To my surprise, Peyton leaned down and helped to pick things up. Rachel walked off to the popular table, and when I looked back at where Mouth was, I made eye contact with Brooke. I sent her a friendly smile, as memories of last night flooded back to me. She smiled back for a moment, and then quickly looked away to turn her attention back to something Peyton had said. Mouth was up and out of the way within seconds.

"Hey Lucas" I said so I could grab his attention. When he made eye contact with me, I continued "You know that building across the street from your mom's café?" I asked. He nodded "Yeah, that place that has support group meetings?" He asked me. I nodded, and my eyes sneaking another glance over at Brooke. She was now sitting with Peyton; her eyes were on her tray. Peyton was talking to her; she was listening, like always. "Do you know what group meets on Monday?" I asked. Brooke looked up and made eye contact with me; I averted my eyes to Bevin as a cover. Even though she knows I'm gay, I don't want her thinking I was staring at her. After a second, I looked towards Lucas as he said "No, but I can get the number and find out." I nodded to his request and smiled "I would love that Luke; if you don't mind".

The bell rung and students shuffled out of the cafeteria. Lucas and I followed the crowd and made our way to Teen Living class.

"Are you all ready for some fun?" Mrs. Cater asked the class a bit too enthusiastically. A few moans and groans filled the room. Mrs. Carter crossed her arms and frowned. "Class. I have a meeting today. Great, I know. So I will be gone for a majority of today's lesson. However, I have assigned book work for all of you. I expect it to be completed and put onto my desk before the bell rings. I will be back and the end of class to turn on your beepers." She said, and more students groaned. As Mrs. Carter turned at started writing on the board, I felt a vibration against my butt. Holy cow, I nearly jumped out of my seat because it surprised me.

My hand reached into my back pocket and retrieved my phone quickly. I glanced to make sure our teacher's back was turned before looking down at the screen.

'One new message' it read. I clicked the open tab on my phone. 'No cheer practice. Wanna work on project 2nite? – Brooke'.

My heart started to race. Brooke had texted me; during class! She is sitting right behind me, oh no. I started to feel eyes on me. I hesitantly glanced up and made eye contact with Mrs. Carter. "Miss James, is that a cellphone?" she asked. I dropped my phone into my bag, which luckily was between my legs today. "No ma'am." I lied pulling my compact out of my desk "Just my mirror" I said as I held it up for her to see. She seemed pleased with my answer and turned her attention back to the class. "Get to work. I will be back" she said and left the room.

I pulled my phone back out of my bag and hit the reply button 'I have a short shift at the cafe' after school, but we could do it there on my breaks? Or after? – Haley'. I re read my text a couple times, and then I hit the send button. I pulled out my book and started on my work. Everyone else started talking, as usual. Lucas turned to me and scooted his chair closer. "Hales, you know Mrs. Carter won't really take this assignment up for a grade" he said to me and placed his hand on my paper. I was writing out the assignment across the top and when he put his hand on my paper I looked up at him. "Hey. It is better safe than sorry Luke". He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Right"

I felt a vibration in my pocket. Brooke had replied. I did an inner squeal of excitement and reached quickly for my phone. 'One new message' it read. Those are my new favorite words. "Now, Haley. No cellphones in class" I heard Lucas mock me. I held my hand up and made a shush sound as the text was revealed before me. 'Whatever works. Btw- nice save from Mrs. Carter(: -Brooke'

I stared at the cute little smiley; it was Brooke's cute little smiley. A wide smile spread across my face and I felt Lucas lean over my shoulder. "Hales, you're blushing" he whispered in my ear. I jumped and playfully pushed him back. He grabbed my hands and tried to tickle me. I started to wiggle around so I could avoid his fingers, and I started laughing.

"Uh. Lucas" I heard a female voice say. I glanced up and saw Peyton. She was staring me down. Maybe Brooke was right about her thinking Lucas and I was a couple. Lucas let go of my hands and turned around. "Hi Peyton" he said, and suddenly became shy. It was adorable. Lucas is always so strong, but when Peyton comes around, he is about as brave as I am with Brooke. Peyton smiled slightly at him "I was wondering if you wanted to work on the project" she questioned. Lucas nodded and turned to me "I'll call you later Hales". He leaned in and hugged me. Before he pulled away, he whispered "Don't look now, but Brooke is staring". I hate when people say don't look because you know you're going to look! There is no beating it. My eyes suddenly darted to the back of the room and I locked eyes with Brooke. She looked slightly upset, but when she noticed I was looking, she quickly buried it. I smiled uncertainly and then watched Lucas walk to the back of the room with Peyton. I turned back around and started my work. I had to finish this assignment and I already wasted half of class messing around with Lucas.

After another twenty minutes, Mrs. Carter came back into the room. My assignment was completed and I walked up to her desk to turn it in. "Oh, don't worry miss James. I won't be taking this up for a grade" she said rejecting my paper. I frowned. Lucas was always right in these situations. I just wasted my paper.

I sat back down at my desk as Mrs. Carter pulled out the detectors. My stomach started to flutter as she started to pair up each student. Finally, when my name was called, Brooke and I went up to the front of the room to get our detectors attached. I looked over at Brooke as Mrs. Carter was attaching the band to her wrist. She looked uneasy at the detector, and then looked at me. She smiled; her nose scrunched up in a cute way and my stomach did flip- flops. This project is definitely the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Again, I will probably only update once a week. Is anyone else starting school soon? Are you excited? I AM :D I'm hoping I'll land a girlfriend this year. I've been single for wayyyyy too long. <strong>

**Reviews/ Comments appreciated (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it has been a long time; I've been busy. I don't want to lie and say I'll update weekly because I'm uncertain of when I will update. Writing for me, was a summer activity to pass the time; I didn't expect to get any reviews. I'm hardly half way through this story (I actually created a small story line earlier this week), and my Brachel story I'm contemplating how to end it. Anyway, I'll stop wasting your time. I don't own a darn thing (; This update is for LonerInDisguise.**

* * *

><p>The bell had rung and I received a text message from Karen; it read "You don't have to come in until 5; Keith is helping me." This news made me happy because I was nervous about making Brooke wait for me. Now we can work on the project before work without any interruption. I did an inner dance as I gathered my things. Lucas was still in the back talking to Peyton.<p>

"Hey" I heard a whisper behind me; it brought shivers down my spine. A smile grew across my face as I turned to face Brooke. "Hey" I squeaked at her; she giggled, which made me blush. I finished putting my books into my bag and followed her out of the classroom.

"So next we have to take our partner to a place that means something to us." Brooke informed me as we walked down the hallway of our school. "And I know exactly where I want to go" she said, her voice rising in excitement. I smiled brightly at her "Okay that is fine. I have to be at work at five though" I informed her and before I could bring up Lucas giving me a ride, she said "Oh, well, I could bring you to work afterwards". She turned at smiled at me; her eyes were mesmerizing. I nodded in response and she led me out to her car. I pulled my phone out and sent a text to Lucas to tell him that I didn't need a ride today. I got no response; I guess he is still with Peyton.

Brooke drove us to a beautiful park; it was deserted and looked to be pretty old. Brooke led me to an old swing set and sat down. I slid down onto the swing beside her as she began to speak. "This is where I met Peyton for the first time" she said; I watched her lick her lips and then she continued speaking "I was sitting in this very swing watching the other kids play. I had just moved to town, and I didn't have any friends. I asked one of the other kids to play tag, but they wouldn't let me. I sat here in tears till Peyton sat down beside me.

"Don't let them bother you; they never let anyone play with them she said to me. She told me that their parents were the owners of this snobby private club, and they don't let their children play with others because they aren't part of the club" A single tear slide down Brooke's cheek while she spoke. "Peyton asked if I wanted to come to her house to play dolls, and we've been inseparable ever since". She said as she made eye contact me with and smiled; I smiled back. "I have a similar story with Lucas" I said as we started to slowly swing in sync. "He has always been there, no matter what". Brooke nodded in agreement.

Brooke stopped the swing and stared down at her feet. "When my father died, I came here. There was a horrible storm that night. It was pouring, but I still sat here and cried. Peyton found me here. She stayed with me all through the night. We both got the flu, but it really helped having her there with me". A small smile formed on Brooke's lips as she spoke. I sat back and just listened. Her voice was quiet. I knew this was hard for her. I can't imagine it would be easy for anyone to talk about their parent's death. Brooke was certainly not the girl I thought she was. There was more to her than sheer beauty. I reached out and touched her shoulder in a comforting way. She looked up, met my eyes, and smiled. My heart fluttered.

She broke our contact to pull out her phone. "We have about an hour before your shift" she said as she tucked her phone back in her jean's pocket. I stood up "I think it's funny how our place of remembrance is so close". I reached out for her hand and was shocked when I felt her hand slide into mine. My hand felt sparks, my heart started to beat violently as I lead her to the old oak tree. I stopped in front of the tree and glanced up at its old branches.

I pointed at the highest branch on the tree. "That's where I had my first real kiss" I said as I placed my hand on the trunk of the tree. "Terri and I had been best friends for a while. We always held hands, slept in the same bed, and called each other cute nicknames. I never really thought nothing of it until the day she kissed me. We had just got back from the beach and decided to come to the park before going home. It was the last day of summer. We were joking about something stupid, as always, when I felt the branch shake under me. I reacted and grabbed onto Terri for support" I looked over at Brooke to see if I was freaking her out in any way. Her eyes dug into me. Not an ounce of hate or disgust was present. It was more like she was reliving the memory with me. I continued "We always had close encounters, like I said, but I never thought much of them until this day. Something was different in the feeling; something was different in her eyes. She leaned down and kissed me. It was the most radiating experience of my life. In that moment, during that kiss, I knew I liked girls. This kiss was real, something I never experience with boys. This kiss was just proof of what I had always been afraid to admit." A small tear formed in the corner of my eye, I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt Brooke wipe the tear away. Wow, she must have been really close because I could smell her vanilla scent. I looked over at her and she was indeed close. Her eyes were the darkest green that I had ever seen them before and she seemed to be in deep thought. I felt my skin get hot then I realized we were still holding hands.

She must have noticed too because she dropped my hand and turned from me. "We should be getting you back" she said and walked away from me. Panic started to set in. Did I say something wrong? I watched her walk away, crap she walked fast. I had to run to catch up with her. "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" I whispered when we got back into the car. She paused for a moment, then looked over at me. "No Haley. I just don't want you to be late to work, that's all." She smiled at me, but I saw sadness in her eyes. I hoped I wasn't the cause of the sadness in her eyes as she drove me to Karen's Café.

We arrived at Karen's Café. I leaned against her car and peering through the door at her. "I had fun hanging out.." I admitted looking down at the seat I was previously occupying. I knew I was blushing. "Me too" I heard her say. I was about to walk away from her car when she spoke again "Perhaps I can come in; we can answer more questions on your break, and then maybe grab dinner afterwards?" My smiled grew and I nodded "If you don't have any other plans. My shift is pretty short tonight because Karen will probably close early. I think she is still sick. There has been something going around you know. A stomach bug I think." I started to ramble again because of how nervous she made me feel. I didn't even realize she already put the car in park and was standing beside me giggling.

My cheeks grew red as I followed her into the café. She took a seat in the back and pulled out a few notebooks. I tried to get back into my usual routine, which was really difficult knowing how close she was to me. I started a fresh pot of coffee and wrapped an apron around my waist. We weren't that busy today. Most people probably didn't know we were open because we had been closed most of the week due to sickness. We really need help in the café. Luke, Karen, and I try to keep this going, but even with Keith around it gets tough.

I made sure everyone was comfortable and put in all their orders. While the cook prepared the meals, I brought a cup of coffee to Brooke. "I don't know if you like coffee, but I figure I'd offer you a cup. Would you like cream, or sugar? If you don't like coffee, I can bring you something else" Brooke's giggling stopped my rambling again. "Coffee is fine Hales" she said smiling at me. _Hales. _Lucas was the only person to ever call me that, but when I heard it come out of those perfect lips, I couldn't help but feel as if I'd never heard it before. I started to blush when the doorbell dinged signaling that someone had walked in.

A girl about my age sat down in the booth behind Brooke. I told Brooke that I'd be right back and walked over to her. Wow. This girl was beautiful, nothing compared to Brooke, but indeed a beauty. She had long brown curls that hung by her shoulders. Her eyes were a caramel brown. I smiled "Welcome to Karen's café, May I offer you a cup of coffee?" She looked up at me and smiled "Hello" her eyes darted to my name tag "Haley" she said, her eyes still looking me up and down before making eye contact again. This made me blush. The only person to ever look me up and down like that was Terri; perhaps this girl is gay?

"I would like the special" she said handing me the menu and smiling once more. I jotted her request down "Alright that will be up shortly" I said quickly descending to the kitchen. I picked up a couple orders from the window and passed them out. I kept glancing back at the girl, and each time I did, she was looking at me and smiling. This made me blush really hard. I looked over at Brooke and she was frowning at me. This confused me, I was about to walk towards her and ask how the project was going, but an order came to the window. It was the special for the mysterious girl. I brought it over to her.

"Here's one special as requested" I said as I set the meal down on the table. I started to retreat my hand from the table, but she had grabbed it. This shocked me. "I love your ring, Haley" she said admiring it. She then brushed her finger along my palm "And you have soft hands" she commented. I felt my face get hot. Damn my blushing

"Thank you.. Uh?" I paused realizing that I never did catch her name. She smiled "Anna, my name's Anna. I just moved here. I'll be starting at King High tomorrow" she informed me.

I nodded "Well, welcome to tree hill" I said. My blush had finally dispersed and I could realx. "I'll grab you another Coke."

I ran back to the kitchen to get her drink. Okay, what was with that comment about my hands? And the way she touched my hands, there was flirtation. I felt it. I felt intrigued by her, but I still couldn't stop thinking about Brooke. I brought the coke back to Anna and ran away before she could talk to me again. I sat down across from Brooke. She was staring hard at what she was writing. I wonder if she noticed Anna flirting with me.

"So.. how's it coming?" I asked. Brooke looked up at me, and shrugged "Pretty good I guess." She said to answer my question. And then she added "Do you want to answer a few more questions? Or are you too busy?" she asked, with a hint of jealousy. Wow, did she hear Anna hitting on me? Was Brooke Davis jealous? No, there is no way. Before this week, Brooke never even noticed you, what would she be jealous of anyways. I smiled "Okay."

We managed to get a couple questions down. I took a few breaks to attend to guests, but soon enough Karen was starting to close down the shop. Anna still was sitting at the booth, and we made eye contact every once in a while. She had finished her meal a long time ago, but I was too afraid to go and pick up her plate. I didn't know what to expect from her. I gave Karen her receipt, so there was no reason for me to reproach the girl. I'd hope she would leave, but she seemed to be waiting for something.. or someone.

I turned my attention back to the project and when I looked back up, the girl was gone from her booth, but she hadn't left the shop. Nope, she was actually standing right beside me. I hitched a breath as she spoke "Haley, I was wondering if I could get your number. Karen told me you attend King High and it would be nice to have at least one friend on campus" She leaned down on the table, her cleavage exposed to me. I felt myself get hot. Don't look, don't look, don't look. I looked. Of course I looked. I am too gay. "I, uhm, y-yes" I stuttered out as she handed me her phone.

I quickly punched in my digits. I could feel my hands get sweaty. I could also feel two pairs of eyes digging into me. One I knew was Anna's; it was obvious that she was staring at me. I handed Anna back her phone "H-Here." I managed to spit out. My face and neck were still burning from embarrassment. Anna smiled and looked at her phone to make sure the number was saved. I took this moment to look towards the other pair of green eyes that I felt on me. The second I made eye contact with Brooke, she broke it to look down at the table. Her lips were in a tight frown and she became rather stiff while sitting in the booth. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Anna wanted my attention again. "I hope to see you on campus, Haley." She purred at me. Before I could respond, she turned and left the café.

A silence washed over Brooke and me. I was still rather shocked because I think Anna was flirting with me. I didn't know what to think of what had just happened. My thoughts were interrupted by the slam of a book; it made me jump.

"I think that's all of the homework I can handle for today." Brooke said in a stern voice. She tucked her book into her bag. I reached forward and tried to help her pack up. "What did you have in mind for dinner?" I asked her nervously. Brooke paused from packing her things and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes, those green eyes with the golden flecks, poured into my soul. She had never looked at me like this before. I felt my heart start to race. What was she doing to me?

"Actually, I don't think I'm going to be able to do that." She said, once again looking away from me. The tight frown had formed on her lips again.

"Oh." I responded. I didn't know what else to say. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. The blood in my veins started to feel cold, and my chest felt tighten. There was a tornado swirling in my stomach, pushing it against the rest of the organs in my abdominal cavity. I felt my face grow hot. Was I really this upset?

Brooke placed her bag onto her back and said "I'm sorry. Maybe some other time?" I nodded to her and forced myself to smile.

The lights in the back went off and it became a little darker in the room. I felt Brooke move closer to me. I couldn't see her in the dark, but I could feel her skin radiating heat onto mine. "Do you need a ride?" she asked me while placing her hand on top of mine.

Before I could respond, I heart a 'ding' and the front door opened. "HALES. Your trusty steed waits" Luke's voice rang through the small café.

Brooke's hand dropped mine and I heard the words "I guess not. See you tomorrow Haley." Brooke squeezed her way passed Lucas and was out the front door, before I could even catch the breath that I lost when her hand grazed mine.

Lucas gave me a ride home; he was talking about how wonderful the project was going with Peyton. Apparently they have a lot in common, and he thinks that he might ask her out on a date. Sure I wanted to be happy for him, but all I could think about was the heat of Brooke's body against mine when the lights went out, the way she whispered into my ear, and the shocks that her hand sent throughout my entire body.

Brooke Davis what are you doing to me?

* * *

><p><strong>So it's finally summer again. Which means Updates should be more frequent! I noticed a lot of people started to follow this story in the last couple of months. New friends, I hope to please you with my updates. Any old friends that stuck with me thank you so much! I actually had this chapter written out for the last few months, but I didn't realize that I forgot to upload it. My writing style has changed a bit of the last year, so that may show through in the next chapter. I don't have a set plan for when the stories will be updated. Since I just updated this one, I'm probably going to jump over and try to work on my Brachel.<strong>

**As always, I love you guys.**


End file.
